Undisclosed Desires
by WillowSioui
Summary: ElodinxOC. A songfic about a girl who Elodin promised his love to, but cannot remember. She still takes care of him, even though he is not aware of the pain he is causing her. Song is Undisclosed Desires by: Muse.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Name of the Wind novel, or any of the characters within, but I do own the OC and the plot. I also do not own the song Undisclosed Desires, which belongs to the British band called Muse.**

**Plot:**** ElodinxOC. A songfic about a girl who Elodin promised his love to, but cannot remember. She still takes care of him, even though he is not aware of the pain he is causing her. Song is Undisclosed Desires by: Muse.**

***I know you suffered  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied***

Elodin walks into a classroom, which grows completely silent at his entrance. He walks up to a young woman, not much younger than he is, and throws something on the table in front of her. She looks up with calm, dark brown eyes, and blinks. He points to the object on her desk, which she picks up. The object is a sock, balled up and stuffed into another sock. She looks up from the sock, confused, to see him standing with an imperious expression.

"Its folded wrong." She snorts, putting the balled sock down. She turns to her class, tucking black hair behind her ears.

"Please excuse me. Talk amongst yourselves for the time being." She grabs Elodin's arm, pulling him out the door and into the hallway. She opens her mouth to yell at him for barging into her classroom, but stops as she sees that he is not listening. His eyes are closed, and his face is completely serine. There is a small breeze blowing about him, and the young woman's anger seeps away from her like water down a hill. Elodin points up, body moving slightly with the wind, almost like there is a music that only he can hear.

"Michelle, listen to the music. It flows like energy, daring you to temper with it, to touch it. He opens his eyes, looking Michelle in the eye, making a shiver flow down her spine. "Will you reach out, Michelle? Will you listen to the wind?"

***Soothe me  
I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me  
You can be sure***

Michelle closes her eyes, and feels the wind wrap around her, caressing every curve, exposing all of her hidden feelings. She feels a hand on her face, and opens her eyes to see Elodin wiping a tear from her eye.

"The wind is not a thing to cry for, Michelle, it cries for you."

***I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart***

Michelle sways at the sound of his voice, knowing that he is capable of controlling her every move. She looks away from him, taking a deep breath. As soon as she looked away from him, her chest seemed to be more loose, and breathing became and easier task. When she looks back at Elodin, he has his arms spread, head tilted back and a smile playing upon his face. He looks towards her, and holds out a hand for her to take.

"Come, Michelle, feel the wind take your soul. Feel yourself become free."

***You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine***

Michelle decides to take a step backwards instead of forwards, and she shakes her head. She opens her mouth to say something, but finds that her mouth is too dry for speech. Elodin drops his hands to his sides, and cocks his head to the side. Michelle grabs a hold of her guilder, and tries desperately to forget. To forget all that they had gone through, and all that he has forgotten. She opens her eyes to see him looking at her, just as the sun sets behind him. She backs into a wall, and slides down to the floor.

***Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Tease me  
You are the one***

Elodin slowly makes his way across the hallway, walking towards her. Michelle looks to the side, face hidden behind her mass of hair. She hears Elodin squat down in front of her, and she can hear him whispering something. He reaches forwards, brushing the hair out of her face. As he brushes her hair out of her face, a tear falls from the corner of her eye. He reaches forwards, brushing it away. He shakes his head, smiling a crooked, and very boyish, smile.

"Silly Michelle. Are you never at peace?"

***I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart***

Michelle looks up to him, and remembers that she has a class. She stands up, causing Elodin to have to rock back in the balls of his feet. She runs back to the door of her classroom, and wipes her face frantically. She does not believe that her students should ever see her in such a state.

***Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Trust me  
You are the one***

Walking into the classroom, she walks back to the desk. She throws the balled socks into the waste bin, and carries on with her lesson. As she teaches, she looks towards one of her students, Kvothe. The look in his eyes, paired with the interest he has arisen within Elodin, ultimately causes Michelle to compare the two. As she does, she feels the wind wrap around her body, and smiles. _Yes, Elodin. I have finally found peace…_

***I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart* **

_**Review, please! Thank you very much!!!! Tell me what you think!!!**_

_**~ xoxo, Ryuu **_


End file.
